


will you be my cherry?

by bradbakshi



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Owe This Fic To The Brad Bakshi Supremacists GC, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: brad sprains his ankle at work and david takes him home <33
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	will you be my cherry?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is so shitty but i love brad and david so much i want them to be happy:))))

“We’re not going to add in Nazi ideology. Who do you think we are?” Brad scoffed, crossing his arms.

“It’s not ideology, it’s just a salute and SS symbol. Jesus, Brad, you’re making me seem like a Nazi.” Ian threw his hands in the air. “Just let me noodle a bit.” 

“No noodling, Ian.” And with that, Brad shook his head and walked past Ian, making his way out of the board room. Ian, though, had other plans and stuck his foot out.

“Ha, loser.” Brad fell. Ian laughed until Brad swore and he looked down and saw the man’s ankle do the cha cha slide. 

“Oh shit, let me help you. I’m so sorry-“ Ian said as he bent down to help Brad up.

“Shut the fuck up.” Brad cut him off as he swatted Ian’s hand away and tried to get up himself. He swore again, this time to himself as he pulled himself up and stood with his one foot hovering above the ground. Ian was about to apologize again when Brad started to fucking hop out of the room, mumbling profanities to himself. 

“Well, I guess he’s fine.” Ian said to himself and went off to find Poppy to discuss his Nazi idea. Brad looked back at him in disgust and before he looked back ahead, he bumped into somebody.

The force of it brought all of his weight onto his bad ankle and the pain would have knocked him over if it wasn’t for someone catching him. His head spun to look ahead of him again and he was met with a chest. He looked up. David’s chest. 

“What the fuck?” He said as he attempted to push himself up and off of David’s chest. 

“Woah!” David said, eyes wide in confusion as he grabbed Brad by the shoulders, steadying the struggling man. Brad winced as he once again applied force to his stupid fucking most likely sprained ankle.

“What happened? Are you okay?” David asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Brad glared at him as he tried to take the weight off his ankle.

“No, David, I’m not fucking fine. I told Ian not to put his Nazi shit in the game and he tripped me like a child. I’m going to bankrupt his ass-“

“Brad, you need to calm down.” David said in an annoyingly soothing voice. “Here let me help you.” He offered and tried to pick Brad up but the other man wasn’t having any of it.

“Hey, man, stop. I don’t need to be carried like a little kid-“

“Okay!” David smiled wide as he picked Brad up and held him bridal style, ignoring his partner’s indignant yelp. “Where would you like to go, Sir Bakshi?” 

If Brad wasn’t brown his face would have turned red from embarrassment. He looked around seeing some of the guys looking at him and dropped his head.

“You are the worst. I will kill you in your sleep.” Brad glared up at David who was looking ahead, smiling.

“I’m taking you home, alright? After that I’ll talk to Ian.” 

“I don’t want you to talk to Ian. I want him assassinated.” Brad said, completely serious. David laughed, but when he looked down and saw Brad stone faced, it faded off into a worried chuckle. 

“Please don’t do that. You just made me an accessory.” He said, and Brad grinned smugly. At least he got one win today.

David carried Brad out of the building and to his car. 

“Can you get into the car yourself?” David asked kindly. Brad scoffed.

“Yeah, I can get into the car myself.” He looked up at David expectedly, who looked back, confused. “Are you going to put me down?” 

David blushed and put him down so quickly it was more like he dropped him. Brad let out a harsh puff of air at impact with the ground and hopped into the passenger's seat. He crossed his arms and stared straight ahead of him.

David got in on the other side and started his car. He looked over at Brad who seemed adamant about not looking at him. “You okay?” He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Brad whipped his head to the side to look at David. He frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, almost harshly.

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe because Ian hurt your ankle- Oh! Do you want me to take you to the hospital? I can’t believe I didn’t-“

“Shut up. I don’t need to go to the hospital. I need to be alone in my home with a bottle of wine.” Brad scoffed for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Are you sure? We don’t even know how bad it is!” David was panicking, and Brad didn’t like that considering he was behind the wheel.

“Can you calm down and get me home without panic driving into a tree or some shit?” 

“Do you have to be so vulgar? I’m just trying to help you.” David pouted. Brad looked at him, uncomfortable. They rode the rest of the way in silence. 

When David pulled into Brad’s driveway, they sat there unmoving. For a few moments no one spoke

“Wait. How do you know where I live?” Brad raised an eyebrow and David coughed. 

“As your superior, I have access to information such as your address.” He said awkwardly and Brad laughed. 

“You saw my address and you remembered it? Weird.” David laughed too, albeit nervously. They sat there a little longer, looking at each other, David not wanting to make Brad uncomfortable, and Brad not wanting to tell David that he needs help getting out of the car. They looked away from each other.

Brad sighed. When David didn’t say anything, he sighed again, louder. David looked over at him. When he still didn’t say anything, Brad just tipped his head back and hit it against the seat before he swallowed what was left of his pride.

“I need you to help me out of your car.” He said, tone flat and face blank. David grinned, causing him to cringe.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” For some reason, seeing David smug bothered Brad less than he thought it was. Weird. He still wasn’t going to repeat himself though. David could suck his ass.

“You heard me. Stop harassing a victim of assault and battery.” Brad complained. David smiled something...fond? Huh, that’s weird too.

“Okay.” He gave in quickly, getting out of the car and opening the door for Brad. He offered a hand and the other man pulled himself out. “Do you need me to carry you?” David asked, a little teasingly but also serious. 

Brad glares but when he winces on his first step, David doesn’t wait for an answer and sweeps him up anyway.

“UNHAND ME.” 

David bursted out laughing at that as he carried Brad up to the door. He was about to ask for a key when he noticed this weird facial recognition software thing. Of course Brad would have one of those.

“Say cheese!” He said, laughing still. Brad pursed his lips for a second before looking into the camera. 

“Try the handle.” He said and David did, opening the door. 

“That’s interesting.” David commented as he carried Brad inside. After, he set him down on the couch. He looked around a little before he realized that he was being rude and freezed awkwardly.

“So, I guess I’ll get going?”

“No!” Brad said way too quickly and cringed. “I mean, no, you can stay for a few. Thanks for bringing me home by the way.” He said quietly, shifting on the couch trying to get comfortable. He decided on laying down. David smiled.

“Cool. Do you need anything?”

Brad inspected his nails as he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, even though he's way more nervous about David being in his house than he should be. Maybe that says something about him. He didn’t really want to know what, though.

“The remote?” 

David got it from the Tv stand and handed it to him. “Can I sit?” Brad nodded as he turned the Tv on. He put on DuckTales. David’s face was starting to hurt from smiling so often. Who knew Brad was actually kind of soft? 

David lifted Brad’s legs up- gently to prevent from hurting his ankle- and sat down before putting them over his lap. Brad stared at him for a second but didn’t say anything before he went back to watching DuckTales. It was embarrassing and also a little strange to admit, but David was more interested in watching Brad than the show itself. He felt his face warm up at the thought, and quickly looked to the Tv when the other man glanced at him.

David felt eyes on him for a second before they were both looking at the Tv again. He had a feeling they were only trying to look anywhere other than each other, not actually watch the show.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Brad asked out of nowhere, and David was very aware that he was being looked at again. For some reason, it made him embarrassed. He glanced at Brad who was still looking at him.

“I’d like a glass of water. I’ll get it myself, you don’t have to get up.” Brad nodded, and he smiled. Then they were looking at each other for a few seconds- or minutes- David didn’t really know, because honestly? Brad’s eyes are really nice and that’s all he was thinking about as he looked into them.

Brad coughed making David snap out of it and get up to go get some water. “I’ll get you a glass too?” Brad nodded and he was off.

David ended up getting some ice as well as water.

When David came back, Brad was laughing a little and something that happened on the Tv and his heart fluttered. For a second, David thought he was cute, but shook his head and sat back down handing Brad a glass, putting the ice on his ankle, and sipping from his own glass.

“Thanks.” Brad said and then they were quiet again, watching DuckTales. David thinks about how the duck in red- Huey?- sounds like Brad and he’s smiled, finding that ridiculously cute.

“What are you thinking about?” Brad asked.

“You.” David answered immediately and honestly before spluttering. Brad made a face that had him burying his face in his hands.

“Jesus Christ, that was gay.”

David’s head shot up. He didn’t know that Brad was homophobic.

“Oh shit that sounded bad. Just so you know, so am I.” Brad clarified. He was smirking but David could tell he was nervous. 

David huffed out a relieved breath. “Great!” He said.

Brad raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you-?”

“No! I mean- I don’t know. I had a wife, so- but I like you- fuck.” Brad didn’t know what shocked him more, David having a crush on him, or him saying fuck. Both were turn ons. 

Brad’s face heated up and he was glad that he couldn't physically blush. “That’s cool.” He said, like a fucking loser. David didn’t mind.

“Does that mean-“ 

“Shut up.” Brad said while he sat up. He was trying to do the cliche thing where one person cuts the other off with a kiss, but sitting up put him in an awkward position where he had to get up off of the couch completely (wincing a little while he did so) to sit back down and kiss David. The ice was forgotten, melting on the floor.

David made a cute little surprised sound, but kissed back. When he pulled back, it was because he was out of breath. He pulled Brad towards him and pressed their foreheads together. He was close enough to feel Brad’s breathing.

They were both smiling, Brad softly and David’s wide and toothy.

Brad broke the blissful silence.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

“Of course.” 

“I’ll order takeout.” Brad decided, getting his phone from his pocket. “What do you want?”

“Chinese?”

“Sure.” While Brad ordered, David got the ice off the floor and back into the freezer. He took a few minutes to really look around. He noticed before that the house was kind of bland, but just then he realized how...empty it is. It was more of a house than a home. He felt sad for Brad, knowing that he probably lives this way because he’s alone.

When he came back, Brad was laying down again, feet propped up on the arm of the couch, watching DuckTales. David stood in the doorway for a minute, watching him fondly.

“Hey, sit up for a minute.” Brad raised his eyebrows but did as he was told and watched, confused, as David sat down and crossed his legs. He was even more confused when David looked at him and patted his lap.

David laughed. “Lay down! It’ll be cute!” 

Brad grumbled something but laid his head down in his lap. David ran his fingers through his hair which made Brad sigh. It was probably supposed to sound exasperated, but David knew he was content.

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” David asked, grinning. Brad looked up at him, eyes going wide for a second, before furrowing his eyebrows.

“The term boyfriend makes us sound like teenagers.” David pouted. “But sure, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

David smiled down at him before leaning in and kissing the scar on his nose. Brad rolled his eyes but couldn’t ignore the way he felt his heart swell in his chest. 

-♥-


End file.
